


Please, Do It.

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Ridwan Bahri just shot Pengkor, but he didn't meant to. What Pengkor wants shocked him.





	Please, Do It.

**Author's Note:**

> my wildest work so far.. please enjoy!

Ridwan drives fast after his assistant, Hasbi, gave him the position of their hero. He know that Pengkor is definitely there, he's so sure about it. The member of the House of Representatives drives faster before their hero takes out Pengkor first before him. 

_No,_ _he cannot let Sancaka do that. Not before he arrives._

He slams his hands hard to the steering wheel in frustration and sighs loudly, he's a whole mess now.

* * *

_Bang! _

The door behind opens and causes loud, blaring sound, with Ridwan Bahri holding his gun and pulls the trigger to his target, which is Haidar Subandi- Pengkor- his not-so-nemesis-now. He then told Wulan and Teddy to go downstairs while Sancaka is trying to carry Pak Agung's body. Ridwan closes the door behind him, approaches Pengkor with all the panic in his face and gesture. He helps him by opening the outer suit of Pengkor and tries to press the wound that caused by the bullet.

"Are you okay? Haidar-"

He shakes the significant's other body, trying to wake him. Trying to keep his consciousness so he doesn't loose it. He cupped Pengkor's cheeks, hoping that those two eyes opened and greet him like he always do. He's now brave enough to look straight to Pengkor's eyes. The eyes of a person that is might not the most perfect man to the world, but to Ridwan, he's a miracle to his life. He's now calling the ambulance to help him.

"Ridwan?"

"Hey, Ridwan."  
  
Oh good, he's alive. Ridwan managed to keep a sincere smile in his face, with teary eyes. Trying not to cry in front of him. He holds his hand, signaling to Pengkor to at least stay alive until the ambulance is here. At least he can spend the last of his significant other, beside him.

"Haidar, the ambulance are coming."  
"Wait, okay? please stay."

"Stay for me, Haidar. Please."

Pengkor stares at Ridwan's eyes, nodding, making the hopes of him being alive rises. Ridwan, instead, looking at the black shirt that Pengkor wears that is covered with blood now. Pengkor smiles, his hand shakes, his whole body shakes. He trying to breathe air while Ridwan fixes his sitting position so he'll feel more comfortable even in his last minute of being alive. Ridwan still hugs Pengkor's suit while holding his hand, helping him to calm down. Tears starting to flow down from Ridwan's eyes one by one. He can't help it.

"You have pretty eyes, huh? I just realized it now."

"Stop it, Haidar."

Still be able to say that with his voice that is on whispering volume now, only Pengkor. 

"Why are you crying? Look, I'm still here."

_But you are dying, you dumbass._

Trying to wipes the tear from Ridwan's face. Ridwan shuts his mouth, he doesn't have the power to talk now. He is now weak, fragile.

"I need you to do something, for me."

"What's that?"

Ridwan now looks at Pengkor, with blurry visions from his eyes. He can still see him. Pengkor pulls him closer, that he can whisper his wishes directly to Ridwan's ear. The air from Pengkor's effort to say something makes him slightly ticklish. 

"_Pull that trigger again, aim __here instead_."

Ridwan is taken aback by Pengkor's words. Pengkor takes Ridwan's hand, puts the gun on his chest. No. No, no.

_He can't do this._

He pulls his body back, but the mafia's grip on Ridwan's arm is stronger and he pulls Ridwan closer, again. Ridwan lies his head on Pengkor's shoulder, now cries without any voice came out from his mouth. Nobody has seen him this weak, even his assistant. He is a strong person in every other person's eyes who knows him. Crying? He hasn't cried since... he can't even remember the last time he cried because of something. He puts his fingers on the gun's trigger. He tighten his grip on the gun. _Fuck. _

"It's okay, Ridwan."

"Come on.."

"I know you are stronger than this."

Ridwan is still crying, Pengkor's hand is now on Ridwan's back, trying to calm him down and stop him from letting the tears flow down his cheeck. Ridwan is inhaling and exhaling air, helping him to calm his emotions down. He's now ready to let the bullets go through the body of his loved one.

"Now, Ridwan."  
"No."

"Please.."

"Now.."

Ridwan closes his eyes, hands shaking while pulling the trigger, until the loud sound from the gun breaks the silent night and breaks his heart, completely. He leans back, looking at the body that he shot twice today. He swipes Pengkor's face, so his eyes are closed perfectly. He doesn't have the energy to cry anymore. He then kisses Haidar's forehead, and then sits down beside him. Holding his hand and hugging his suit. He reclines his back to the wall and let the tears flow down.

Until the ambulance came and takes Pengkor's cold body.

Ridwan is up there now, alone. With only the cold air and Pengkor's scent from the suit that accompany him on that rooftop.

* * *

"Sir, are you coming?"  
"Where to?"  
"Mr. Subandi's commemorations."

Ridwan nods, he took his suit and wears it. Walking out the office with Hasbi, going to the commemoration with his car.

All his co-workers are there, staring at Ridwan who just came and gives him space. 

"Hasbi, wait here okay. After this we'll go back to the office."

Hasbi waits outside and leaves Ridwan alone to mourn. Ridwan goes into a room, closed the door and stands there. 

"You know what, Haidar? I miss you."

"It's different without you here."

"I still kept the suit you wear that night."

Ridwan falls down on his knees, he covers his face.

"I miss you, stupid. I still can't let you go."  
"I just realized I'm the only person I know that calls you Haidar instead of Pengkor."

He sighs, he puts down the dark suit that Pengkor used that night.

"Here you go. I'll visit you again soon."

"Thanks for the suit. Calms me down a bit every time I panicked."

Ridwan stands up, still looking downwards. He walks out from the room and get back to the office with his assistant, he doesn't want to be there. It makes him sick, remembering all the memories they had together. 

* * *

_3 weeks after the commemoration. _

Hasbi is wondering, where's his boss? It's been 2 days since his boss is absent from work. It's weird, because Ridwan always go to work and Hasbi will see his face already at 7 am. He then closes his computer tab and gets his phone. Searching for his boss. He turns off the light and locks his office room, it's now 11 am in the morning. He goes down the hall and looks at the people there. 

He approaches them, asking every co-worker that he knows about his boss, and leave him with no answers at all. He then gets his vehicle on the basement parking area and speeding his way to Ridwan's apartment. He runs to his boss' room after parks his vehicle. Fortunately he knows Ridwan's room code. He opened the door with force and looks at the TV that is still on. He rushes to the bedroom, and shocked by what he's currently seeing with both of his eyes. His knees became weak, and he drops down to the floor, opening his glasses.

Because the things that he sees now are,

_Gun, blood, and a piece of paper full of hand writings. _

_Also Ridwan's body with blood all over his clothes, leaning on the wall. Static, cold. No life signs detected. _

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
